Technical Field
This invention relates to computer programming systems and, more particularly, to a programming system and method for programming stacked programmable devices in a known sequence.
Description of Related Art
Some business establishments utilize mobile electronic devices for communication, data collection, data dissemination, and the like. These devices require periodic recharging and in some cases, reprogramming.
In some systems, the electronic devices are recharged and reprogrammed by placing the pager devices in matching slots in a charging and programming rack. Other systems do not require a rack. Instead, the devices are equipped with charging and data pins on their top and bottom surfaces, and the devices are merely stacked on top of each other, on top of a charging and programming base. Programming information may be sent to the base by a wired or wireless connection.